


You Can

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone can make me fall in love, you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can

_If anyone can make me fall in love_

They sat in an easy, comfortable silence, bodies molded into the soft leather of the couch. The younger David set his hazel gaze upon the older man who shared his namesake. A smile lightly danced across full lips as long, tan fingers intertwined with pale ones. Then, a breathy giggle as lips fell onto his temple, the scruffy facial hair tickling his skin. Gentle, intimate contact. No words were needed when the hand that enveloped his now laid across his cheek, thumb brushing his lower lip. All was being showcased through action.

A slight hitch of breath as the older David's mouth pressed ever so tender to his own. Eyelids drooped, head tilted, as the younger one relaxed into the kiss, arms reaching out to embrace. Fingers caught and held on to the fabric bunched at the man's waist. Held on, wanting to never let go.

 _You can_


End file.
